drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Bain Gemodeth
Email: ubernerd00@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Brown, Almost Black Hair Color: Black Height: 5'11 Weight: 185 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: Bain was born in the city of Shol Arbela. His father was a struggling innkeeper that spent whatever free time he had from the inn at his sickly wife's bedside. Lacking much direction from his parents, Bain was wild as a boy. He was constantly getting in to fights with the other boys, flirting with the girls, and was caught stealing ale from his father's inn on a couple of occassions. He spent his evenings at his father's inn, listening to men's boastful tales of heroism and dreaming of the day when he would have such tales of his own to share. Bain's exploits even caught the attention of the city watch. One of these watchmen, Jaael Kiplin, took a special interest in Bain. He taught the youth to read and write, as well as how to fight with the two blades typical to Arafellin warriors. Bain flourished under Jaael's guidance. He stopped causing problems around the city and even began to help his father out at the inn some nights. He placed third in a city youth sword fighting tournament, and his fighting prowess was respected enough that he was allowed to accompany Jaael on a patrol into the Blight. The patrol was uneventful, but that was where Bain learned to truly hate the Blight and the creatures that dwelt there. Bain was happy with his life, and his greatest ambition was to join the watch. Unfortunately, not long after he turned seventeen, his mother died from her illness. Then, his father hung himself in the common room of their inn a few days later. Despite the fact that he wasn't close to his parents, Bain was heartbroken. Only Jaael's friendship saw him through that dark time. Bain went to live with Jaael and looked forward to the day he turned eighteen and could join the watch. One night, on his way home from a local tavern, Bain spotted a man in a hooded cloak darting into a dark alley. No one was allowed to cover their face while inside the city. This was a rule known by all. Bain followed the man into the alley and shouted after him to show himself. The man turned and pulled back his hood. The image of that man's face, or lack thereof, was something straight out of Bain's worst chilhood nightmares, and something that would haunt his dreams for the remainder of his life as well. Somehow, a Fade had slipped into the city. While not unheard of, this was very rare. Bain cursed his luck. Then drew his swords and attacked, screaming for the watch. He was a competent fighter, but the Fade disarmed him in a few moments and tossed him to the ground. As the Fade readied the killing blow, Jaael charged into the alley. He was no blademaster, but he was one of the best swordsman in Shol Arabel. Their battle was short and vicious. Jaael lopped off the Fade's head just as the rest of the watch entered the alley. Another watchman noticed that Jaael had been cut on his sword hand by the Mydraal's blade. The men quickly held Jaael down and cut off the poisoned limb. Bain was ashamed of his inability to fight the Fade and felt responsible for what had happened to Jaael. His mentor vigorously denied that he held Bain to blame, but even so, Jaael was a changed man. It was as if he had lost his love of life. Bain and Jaael began to spend less and less time together. Bain hated himself for not being able to stop the Fade, but even more than that, he hated the Fade and all other shadowspawn for the shadow they cast over the lives of Shol Arabel. He hated never feeling completely safe. About a year after that night, Bain strapped his swords to his back, carefully tied silver bells to the ends of his long black braids, mounted up on his white mare, and rode from Shol Arabel. There was nothing more for him in that place. He had other plans. He wanted to help fight the Dark One. He wanted to become a warrior that would strike the same fear into shadowspawn that the Fade had struck in him. He wanted to become a warder..... Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios